


The Words I've Yet To Say

by Kittyswriting



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First attempt writing stony, Fluff, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyswriting/pseuds/Kittyswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random Stony drabble. After a battle with Loki, Tony is lost in thoughts and a certain boyfriend tries to get him to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
